


Lying (For The Right Reasons)

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Lies, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Trickster Gods, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It was difficult to win the trust of the Avengers. It was frustrating to work within a contract that bound him to Asgard and Midgard as he ‘repented’ for his myriad of crimes. The whole situation made Loki grind his teeth as he weathered sneers, distrust and dislike from the mortals for the better part of a year. But, it was all worth it, and the reason for that was because Loki finally had Anthony.





	Lying (For The Right Reasons)

It was difficult to win the trust of the Avengers. It was frustrating to work within a contract that bound him to Asgard and Midgard as he ‘repented’ for his myriad of crimes. The whole situation made Loki grind his teeth as he weathered sneers, distrust and dislike from the mortals for the better part of a year.

But, it was all worth it, and the reason for that was because Loki finally had Anthony.

The brilliant mortal inventor had captured Loki’s interest and then his heart. He was the man who Loki had spent the last three weeks kissing and bedding. Loki was even beginning to see Anthony soften around him; seeing Loki as more than a friend or a release of sexual tension.

They were finally, _finally_ beginning to court.

And that was why, it made perfect sense that his lies were uncovered and the truth was unravelled.

Loki had spent a lazy morning in bed with Anthony, kissing the man’s shoulder and holding him close. Anthony had woken with a chuckle and a smile. They had kissed, and when asked, Loki had followed Anthony into the shower where they'd had sex.

Loki had parted for his own floor afterwards as Anthony received a phone call from Miss Potts. He’d left his lover with a smile and with high hopes for the day. He didn’t expect to be walking through the communal kitchen when the magic of the bifrost landed on the roof of Stark Tower. A moment later, thick, heavy manacles appeared on his wrists, capturing his seidr and almost making him double over from the pain of magic being ripped from him.

He gasped and barely heard the cry of shock and concern from Rogers and Banner. He _did_ hear Thor bellow, “What is this?!”

Loki stared at the manacles in shock and horror; the consequence of a broken contract.

 _No_ , he thought, _no, Norns, **no**._

“Loki? What’s going on?” Rogers asked.

But when Loki lifted his head, he didn’t look at the soldier; he scanned the room with terror and desperation. Where was Anthony?

He moved to leave the room and search for the other man, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Thor was holding him and glaring at the manacles, suspicion and disappointment in his eyes. “Loki... what have you done?”

 _No, no, **no**_ , Loki’s mind continued to hiss. He needed to get to Anthony; he needed to talk to him, needed to _explain_.

But... 

_But no one believes_ , his mind hissed, _it is always a lie, it is never Loki’s version first. It is traitor, trickster, **Liesmith**._

“Thor,” his words were almost a plea, “Thor, I need to-”

But the sound of heavy metal footsteps made him snap his head to the doorway. The Einherjar were present and in the middle of them was Anthony looking confused and concerned.

“Hey,” Anthony began, “they said they needed-”

But he fell silent when he caught the sight of Loki’s manacles and Thor’s tight grip on him. Loki watched as Anthony’s face slackened and _hurt_ flashed across his face, a pain that only deepened when the leader of the Einherjar pointed his spear at Loki.

“Loki Odinson. You have been found guilty of trickery and lies. You have betrayed Asgard and Midgard.”

“What are these crimes?” Thor demanded. “What has Loki done to forfeit his terms?”

The Einherjar sneered. “He was not captured by accident. He was captured by _choice_. Loki Odinson entered his contract to trick his way into the confidence of his enemies.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in before the room erupted into sound; accusations and curses flew, but in all the noise two voices were silent.

Loki stared at Anthony with agony and a pleading gaze, begging for the mortal to ask, to _listen_ , but Anthony’s lips were a thin line and his eyes were narrowed. The face that had been so open and warm only hours before was now a blank and impenetrable wall.

“We are lucky he was discovered before he could kill these mortals,” the Einherjar declared.

It made Loki finally speak with frustration and a need to be understood, “No! I didn’t-”

“It would have been Tony first,” Romanov said, anger in her voice.

“ _No_ ,” Loki spat, rounding on her with anger in his eyes. “I would _never_ -”

“Enough!” The Einherjar commanded. “We will hear nothing from the liar! He is to be brought before the Allfather to pay for his crimes.”

The Einherjar pulled out the same muzzle Loki had worn after the Chitauri invasion and Loki tried to struggle, but Thor was holding him firm. He tore his gaze from the muzzle to look at Anthony.

“Please, Anthony. Please, it’s not what-”

But his chin was grabbed and the mask was roughly shoved on his face. Thor let out a growl and slapped the Einherjar away. “You will not manhandle him.”

“The Allfather ordered he will not be allowed to speak until his trial-”

“Then _I_ should be the one to silence him,” Thor snapped.

“Regardless, it is done,” the Einherjar answered. “He must now be brought to The Allfather.”

The guard took a chain that had been looped around his belt which would be attached to the manacles, but Thor refused. “You will not lead him.”

“Prince Thor-”

“ _I_ will accompany my brother to Asgard and learn of this supposed act of trickery.”

The Einherjar looked unhappy about lowering the chain but he nodded. “As you wish, Prince Thor. We shall return immediately.”

They began to turn, planning to return to the bifrost site, but Loki didn’t move, he continued to look at Anthony, holding brown eyes and silently pleading for something, _anything_ , some small indication that Anthony would listen to him - that everything was not ruined.

But Anthony never said a word; his turbulent, pained eyes held Loki’s until the moment Thor encouraged him to move forward. 

Nothing was done to stop his return to Asgard and to the execution that would surely follow. He tried to turn around and look over Thor’s shoulder, but he couldn’t glimpse his lover.

Loki’s last sight of Anthony was when they were in the elevator and just before the doors closed. 

The Avengers were rallying around and comforting him, and Anthony was slumped as if all the fight and wind had been knocked out of him.

* * *

When they arrived on Asgard, Loki’s head was bowed. He had no reason to lift it and attempt sneers or disinterest in the proceedings.

His execution would come swiftly, and his lover now believed Loki wished to kill him. Anthony must _despise_ him and that left Loki feeling nothing but pain and desolation. The walk along the bridge and through the city seemed to take both an age and a moment. Loki was lost in his thoughts, recalling the morning he’d spent in Anthony’s arms, wrapped around the man he loved.

He’d been happy, for a handful of glorious, perfect moments, he’d been _happy_.

Loki knew that he should be led to the Allfather directly, possibly the dungeons if Odin wished to draw out his sentencing. He should _not_ have been turned from the great hall and towards the royal wing.

“Prince Thor!” The Einherjar complained, sounding scandalised.

Thor paused and turned a harsh glare on the royal guard. “Do you go against your Prince?”

“The Allfather’s orders-”

“Will be delayed,” Thor stated. “The Allmother had requested long before this order to see Loki when he was next on Asgard. I will not disobey our Queen.”

The guard didn’t seem happy but he bowed and muttered an agreement. Thor began leading Loki once again. Loki could only watch his brother with a confused frown. Thor might have grown better at lying, but Loki could still tell when he was fabricating.

Frigga had not requested him; so why was Thor taking him to her?

Did Thor have some sense of compassion for Frigga? Wanting her to see her traitorous son before his death?

It made Loki’s heart fall even further; what he wouldn’t give to have Anthony visit him once before his execution - not the mortal who hated him, but the man who might have loved him if given the chance.

But, they would never have that opportunity.

The weight on Loki’s heart felt as heavy as Mjölnir, and when they reached Frigga’s chambers it was to find her waiting outside for them. She was watching Loki worriedly and she stood back to let them come inside. The moment the door was shut; Frigga’s hands were coming to the muzzle and using magic to remove it.

“Loki,” she whispered. “Loki, what have you done?”

“I _didn’t_ -” Loki tried, the words coming out painful rather than angry.

“I believe you did,” Thor stated simply, but a thoughtful frown was marring his brow. “But, I think your plans might have changed due to a very special mortal.”

But, Frigga shook her head. “No, Thor. You make the mistake of thinking his plans didn’t include that mortal from the very start.”

Loki’s skin paled and he felt stricken and laid bare, but Frigga was watching him with soft, warm features and Thor’s face was flooding with realisation. “You mean, Loki-”

“Chose to be caught,” Frigga agreed before going on to explain. “He wished to get close to someone who would never trust him without good reason. The contract gave Loki his chance to court his beloved.”

Loki wanted to deny it, to hiss and spit and declare he would never be so foolishly sentimental and yet... it was _exactly_ what he had done. He had fallen so desperately for Anthony while playing the villain. He knew he could never win Anthony while an enemy.

He had schemed and tricked and lied, yes - but he’d done it to steal his chance with the mortal who had long captured his heart.

“We must speak to the Allfather,” Thor insisted. “We must right this mistake and show that Loki did not trick for harm, but for love.”

“Yes, Thor, we must,” Frigga agreed. She brought her hands to Loki’s and dissolved the manacles, letting magic flood his body once again. “I will speak with Odin. Remain here, Thor.” Frigga reached for Loki’s hand and squeezed it. “We must get Loki back to his mortal.”

She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving them alone. The moment she was gone, Loki turned on Thor. He still felt incredulous as he whispered, “You let me speak. You trusted my intention over Odin’s interpretation.”

Thor smiled softly and reached for Loki’s neck, squeezing it in gentle affection. “No one could see you with Stark and not see he was your world.”

The reminder of Anthony made him cringe, and before he could stop himself, he sent magic out to find the mortal. He had long layered Anthony with spells that allowed Loki to check on his wellbeing and track him wherever he might be.

When he found the mortal alone in the penthouse, his heart leapt.

He needed to explain, he needed Anthony to know what had happened. He looked back at Thor, his eyes not hiding his hope or his plea; “Thor, please. I need to speak with him.”

Thor’s eyes instantly softened. “Aye, you do.” He sighed and his smile turned rueful. “Go, Loki. I give you my permission to leave. I will deal with father.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Loki whispered, and his heartfelt words made Thor’s eyes widen in surprise. 

Loki didn’t wait for any further response before he threw his magic towards the hidden pathways that would take him to Midgard and to his love. 

Anthony was alone in the penthouse with a glass of scotch. Loki arrived opposite him at the bar, and watched his lover tense and his eyes widen.

“I would never hurt you,” Loki immediately confessed. The words feeling punched out of him. “I never planned to hurt you, or your team mates, or your friends. I never planned to betray you. I never wanted _anything_ but to be... to be _near_ you.” Loki swallowed. “I’m sorry. I did get caught on purpose. I _did_ aim for a contract, but I did not plan to harm you. I didn’t, I _swear_ to you, Anthony. I-”

“Stop,” Anthony interrupted and Loki fell silent.

Anthony didn’t seem angry or upset, and when he moved his hand, Loki glanced down and noticed for the first time a folded piece of paper. Anthony pushed it to the end of the bar and Loki hesitated before moving closer. 

Anthony pulled his hand back to his scotch and took a drink while Loki opened it. His eyes widened to find his mother’s handwriting and he speedily read through it.

His mother had explained the situation and while she hadn’t stated Loki’s exact reasons for doing what he did, it wouldn’t be hard for Anthony to read between the lines.

“So, if I’m reading your mother’s letter right. You let yourself get caught, put up with all the crap we put you through in those first few months, you did _everything_ , just to get a chance with me?"

It sounded pathetic. It made him sound so hopelessly, pathetically in love – but he had no other defence. His only recourse was to tell the truth.

He gave a very small, sharp nod.

Loki's heart was hanging in the balance. He knew this was the moment that would shape his future. He felt _terrified_ \- until Anthony huffed a small laugh and started to smile.

“You take courting someone to new extremes, don't you?" Anthony remarked.

A small spark of hope started to burn in his heart, but he was still wary, still hesitant that he would push too hard and everything would fall apart. 

"How would you have looked at me?” Loki asked quietly. “I was a villain. I was forever branded with your distrust. I had to be on your side for you to ever consider me.”

Anthony’s smile softened and he put down his half-finished drink and walked around from behind the bar. “So, you took the only chance you could think of: you snuck into my tower so you could seduce me into your bed.”

Loki would have flinched if he didn’t notice the teasing edge to Anthony’s words, the beginning of good humour in his eyes. It still seemed too good to be true, and it made Loki hesitate with his next words, "You're not horrified at what I did?"

Anthony shook his head, coming to stand right in front of Loki and within touching distance. "How could I be? You changed sides for _me_.” 

He sounded incredulous, and Loki instantly assured him. “You were worth it, you _are_ worth it, if you would still consider-”

“Shh,” Anthony hushed him and brought a hand to cup Loki’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He tugged Loki down and Loki went effortlessly. Their lips came together and Loki groaned with raw need. He wrapped his arms around Anthony’s waist and tugged him into a desperate and possessive hold. 

He’d thought he would never have this again.

It almost hurt to pull away for air; Loki didn’t want to stop kissing Anthony. He settled for tucking his face into his lover’s neck, breathing him in and finally beginning to relax. Anthony’s fingers came to stroke through his hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything when they came to take you away,” Anthony said, guilt heavy in his voice.

“It's fine,” Loki whispered.

“It’s really not,” Anthony argued. “I should have trusted you, I should have-”

“Anthony,” Loki told him gently, pulling back to hold his lover’s eyes. “You have suffered many betrayals and I am new to your life and known for lying. I _had_ lied, but for reasons you could not have possibly known, I did not blame you.”

Anthony smiled weakly and brought up a hand to cup Loki’s cheek. “I’m still sorry, and I’m glad your mother sent me a letter. It... It really hurt to lose you, Loki. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Loki’s heart raced; excitement and hope flooding his chest. “Then it is... it is not just me who seeks a more permanent relationship?”

“It isn’t just you,” Anthony said firmly. “I want you here, all the time, every night, _always_.” He gave Loki a hopeful look. “Move into the penthouse?”

Loki laughed, delighted and _happy_ , so utterly completely happy, like he hadn’t thought he would be ever again.

“Yes. Yes, I will move in with you.”

Anthony grinned and he also pressed up on his toes, stealing Loki’s lips in another kiss that Loki happily melted into as he held his lover close.

He knew he needed to return to Asgard and sort things out with Odin and his contract, but for a few more minutes it could wait. He had his lover in his arms and Anthony had not rejected him.

Everything was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of "Loki has to work with the Avengers and falls for Tony" stories and a few "Loki joins the Avengers 'cause he's dating Tony".
> 
> I wanted to play around with the idea that Loki did everything as a pining mess who does what he wants to get _who_ he wants. Luckily, Tony is okay with it XD
> 
> I hope you liked!


End file.
